


mind control

by HAILxHYDRA



Series: 𝚂𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚢 - 𝐏. 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐞𝐫 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAILxHYDRA/pseuds/HAILxHYDRA
Summary: He never imagined that all those stories that he heard from Bucky would come to life, much less, happen to him. He never imagined that Hydra would take him. He thought he was safe. He thought whoever controlled life finally gave him a break, but no. Life just wasn't like that. At least, Peter's wasn't. He never got a break. This after that. If one bad thing happened, another was inevitable.
Series: 𝚂𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚢 - 𝐏. 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐞𝐫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197290
Kudos: 6





	mind control

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm kind of late to this, but i completely forgot about febuwhump, so i'm doing them now!  
> day one: mind control

The Hydra agent took the syringe and filled it with some bluish-white liquid. He grinned sadistically at Peter, getting ready to inject whatever the liquid was into his skin. Peter screamed. He screamed until his voice was hoarse and his throat was dry. No one noticed. No one even cared.

"Please," he begged. Tears sprung up in his eyes. He couldn't forget. He just couldn't. He couldn't forget the long nights he spent in the labs with Tony, continuously tinkering on their suits and whatever else they could find. The movie nights they held every Friday, when Peter would insist they watched Star Wars again and again, and Tony would never resist, because, no, he just wasn't like that. The days they spent together in the tower, annoying Steve, and Clint, and Nat, and anyone they could find. He couldn't forget the hours he spent sparring with Nat, which always ended in him winning, because Nat was just that kind. He couldn't forget the multiple prank wars he had with Clint, which weren't even real wars, because they would always end up working together against everyone else, because they couldn't stand fighting against each other. He couldn't forget the weeks, which eventually turned into months, he spent _trying_ to teach Thor the "mortal" slang, because no, not even for the life of him, could Thor go outside and speak like a normal human. He couldn't forget Steve, and the times they seemed to bond over the most random things, because Steve was _always_ trying to make up for the airport battle, and, honestly? Peter had a lot of fun with him. He couldn't forget Bruce, and the astonishment his face always held when Peter was able to solve one of his complex equations, because Bruce and Peter would find a lot of things they had in common when they were presented with an equation. He couldn't forget Dr. Strange, and the days that he spent teaching Peter how he did his magic, how he did surgery, and everything else, because Dr. Strange and Peter had an unspoken understanding of each other; they were just _so_ alike. He couldn't forget Wanda, and the times where he would just pour his heart out to her, about his life and his struggles, and she would sit there, and _be there for him_ when no one else was. He couldn't forget Sam, and the times where it seemed like they hated each other, but, no, they actually loved each other like brothers, and just had so much fun tricking all the others. He couldn't forget _Bucky,_ who taught him everything he knew. All of those times when Bucky would tell Peter stories about Hydra, and, to Peter, they would remain just that. Just stories.

He never imagined that those stories would come to life, much less, happen to him. He never imagined that Hydra would take him. He thought he was safe. He thought whoever controlled life _finally_ gave him a break, but no. Life just wasn't like that. At least, Peter's wasn't. He never got a break. This after that. If one bad thing happened, another was inevitable.

Whatever could go wrong, will go wrong.

And with that philosophy, he screamed and begged for mercy. That he was just a kid. That he didn't want to go through all of this. That he had a life out of all of this. He had _finally_ gotten a break. He had gotten some friends, a family that loved him more than anything.

They didn't listen.

"Please! Please! please..." he broke down, crying. His hands were cuffed to the chair, so he couldn't wipe the river of tears streaming down his face. He banged his head against the chair repeatedly, trying to get someone's attention. And he succeeded. Although, he wished he didn't.

One of the scientists turned towards him with an irritated expression. He laughed a bitter laugh and smiled a cruel smile. The man's glasses enlarged his eyes, and in that moment, he looked like a supervillain. Probably because he was. The man's lab coat swished behind him as he quickly walked towards Peter. He picked up Peter by the neck, and broke his cuffs. There was an insane look in his eye, and Peter was frightened. Not just scared. Shell-shocking, paralyzing, pure, _fear._ The scientist grinned madly, delighted by the fear in Peter's eyes. He barked out an order to all the other scientists in Russian. He threw Peter onto the chair, and jogged away, to behind the computer. Another scientist came into the room and stopped Peter from crawling away. He cuffed his wrists and ankles to the chair, and put something in Peter's mouth. A type of device that prevented him from clenching his teeth too hard, he assumed.

"начинать!" The scientist shouted the order to all of the others in the room. Peter could feel a device being lowered onto his head, most likely to erase his memories.

At first, it didn't feel like anything. The machine had just attached itself to his body. It wasn't doing anything.

Yet.

Then came the pain. It hit him like a train. He screamed and shrieked, not caring if his voice was hoarse or his throat was sore. He tried to break free his arms, which were restrained by the cuffs. The shocks rippled through his body, not stopping as much as Peter screamed.

Then came the numbness.

The numbness after the pain had gotten so much that his body couldn't handle it anymore; his nerves weren't transporting the signals from the area of pain (which was _everywhere_ ) to his brain. With the numbness came nothing. Pure nothing. Just darkness, fear, and numbness. Nothing to fill the void that overtook Peter.

It was like that time-

Wait, _no_.

_I can't remember. I can't remember. Why can't I remember anything? What is happening to me? Why is this happening? I want to go home._

A man shoved Peter a file of pictures of a man.

"Do you know this man?" he asked. The man had dark brown hair, and seemed pretty short. He was in some red and yellow suit made of metal. He was wearing some sunglasses, which were tinted red and were square in shape. He had some kind of a goatee, and a bunch of wrinkles. In the middle of his chest, where Peter assumed his heart was supposed to be, there was a small, triangular device that seemed to emit a soft blue light. Peter looked up at the scientist, and gave a small shake of his head.

The scientist gave another picture of the man. Except this one consisted of Peter _and_ that man. They seemed happy; Peter seemed younger. They were holding a certificate in their hands that said "Stark Industries: Peter Parker" and something about an internship. They were holding bunny ears behind each other's heads, and were both grinning.

The picture sparked something in Peter's head.

It was too small to be a memory, but it was too big to not be a memory. It wasn't definitive, though, so Peter shook his head slightly. He looked up at the scientist, with a pained expression on his face, and said, "But I _knew_ him."


End file.
